Stargate SG1
by Piperulz
Summary: Stargate SG1 crossover with Mutant X. SG1 find themselves in a parallel universe where the only people who can help them get home are Mutant X.
1. Chapter 1

Abi

The warehouse was cold and deserted, Abi sat on the floor, shivering, waiting for Mutant X to come. Suddenly the sound of a door being opened reached her ears. The muffled shuffling of feet could be heard in the stock room next door. Brennan looked around the stock room; there was no one there. He beckoned to Jesse and the two of them ran into the next room, which was much bigger compared to the room they had just come out of.

Abi stood up, a fire bolt ready in her hand; it quickly disappeared when she saw it was Brennan.

"Are you Abigail Woods?" Brennan asked. The girl nodded her head and continued to gaze at him. Brennan nodded at Jesse, who began to search the room for any other people who could be hiding behind a crate or underneath a piece of furniture.

"We're here to take you to Sanctuary." Brennan told her. She nodded again. "My name is Brennan and this is Jesse" Brennan said indicating to Jesse.

"It's clear," said Jesse, "lets get out of here before they track us down." The three of them left the warehouse, ran up the road and stepped into the Helix. Shal was sitting in the cockpit; she started up the engine as soon as she saw them. Once they were all seated, she lifted the Helix out of the alley and out into the night…

It was short, I know, but oh well. Pleeeeeeeeeeease review.

WILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. Stargate SG1

Stargate SG-1

Shalimar landed the Helix carefully outside Sanctuary. Once the team were inside they found Adam, looking dumbstruck on a sofa. Four people, three men and a woman, stood in front of him, all wearing identical camouflaged suits, two of them were carrying guns, while a black man with a black hat on his head held a staff with a bulge at each end. Brennan immediately produced an electricity bolt and threw it at the black man, who, at that very same instance, fired a massive, yellow-white ball of energy out of the staff thing. The two balls of energy collided and sent white light everywhere before exploding in mid-air.

Adam turned to look at Brennan.

"Brennan, Shal, Jesse and you must be Abi. This is Stargate SG1. They…they come from a…from a parallel universe…" Adam started but broke off seeing the confused and unbelieving faces of the three team mates before him. Silence took hold for a few minutes.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c." Jack piped up, breaking the silence. "We're travellers from the air force, and we travel to different planets using…" Brennan laughed loudly.

"You mean like, Pluto," Brennan said, laughing uncontrollably. Jesse and Shalimar also laughed. At that moment Emma entered the room.

"You shouldn't laugh you know, they're telling the truth," she said knowingly. Brennan respected Emma's feelings, but couldn't stop laughing.

"So, so you mean to tell us, that, that you've been to all the nine planets of the solar system?" Shalimar asked Jack.

"No, not exactly, we, well, we have been to about a hundred different planets all across the galaxy." Sam said. Shalimar looked shocked. "We're currently fighting a race of beings called the Goa'uld. They are parasites that use humans as hosts. Once inside the body they control it, without the parasite the host is a normal human being. But with the parasite they are killing machines, constantly pitted against their enemies. We've been fighting them from years, and Teal'c was one of them, but changed to our side." Brennan took a few seconds to absorb this new information.

"So, how did you get here, if you come from this so called parallel universe?" he asked. Sam looked at Daniel.

"We're not exactly sure, but…" Daniel started,

"But I know," Adam cut in. "Listen, why don't you all get some rest while I work out a way to get you home?" all nine of the others agreed and Emma showed the other four to their rooms and Brennan let Abi sleep in his room. While the others were sleeping, Adam was awake, researching until the small hours of the morning when he finally fell asleep on a pile of books…


	3. Emma

Emma

Sam woke up early and decided to go for a walk around Sanctuary. She studied every last inch of the place, except for the lab. She walked in and saw Adam asleep on a pile of books, deciding not to wake him, she went back to her bedroom and was surprised to see Jack up, _bit early for him, isn't it?_ She thought.

"Morning, Colonel," she said.

"Morning, Captain," Jack replied, while putting on his boots.

"It's a bit early for you, isn't it sir?" she asked, but he just grunted in reply. "Want to go for a walk, Captain?"

Half an hour later, they walked into the kitchen, and found Emma cutting up some grapefruit.

"Hey guys, have a good nights sleep?" she said without turning around or even looking at them.

"Whoa, how the hell did you know we were here?" Jack said.

"I'm a psionic, I can sense what people are feeling and I can influence those feelings in whatever way I like. Basically, I have special abilities, so do all of us." Emma replied, turning to them and smiling. "Grapefruit?"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, I was meaning to ask you, how exactly did Brennan do that electric bolt thingy?" Jack asked. Emma looked up at him.

"Yeah, about that, you see Brennan is an elemental, he can throw energy, Shalimar is a feral, she has cat-like senses, better hearing, better sight, better reflexes, you know, stuff like that, and a brilliant fighter, to." The three of them sat down and began to eat. "Jesse has abilities to, he can alter the density of his body…"

"You mean he can walk through walls," Sam asked through a mouthful of grapefruit.

"Yep, plus he can be as hard as a wall," Emma said, "He can like, stop cars dead in their tracks. It's pretty neat!" She finished her grapefruit, said bye and walked off. The other two just sat there finishing their grapefruits, trying to process all the new information they had just been told…

PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! You know you want to! Come on, please!

Piperulz.


End file.
